Diggin' Deeper
by Readreadread
Summary: This is a kind of rewrite of Holes. For all of us girls out there I've added a new girl character. Tillie is the first ever girl to go to Camp Green Lake and I hope she'll make the story even more fun then it already is! (Please Review)
1. The Bus Ride

Diggin' Deeper  
  
Disclaimer: Not all of the characters, settings, ect in this story are made up by me. You have Louis Sachar to thank for that! By: Readreadread  
  
I used to love riding the bus. But this was the worst bus ride I had ever taken. Me, Tillie. Tillie. well I don't know what my last name is, was sitting in seat nine! Nine! Can you believe it? Anybody who knew me would know that I would never sit in seat nine. Nine is, um, let's see. 13- 9=5? No 4. I was sitting four seats away from the back! Probably so I wouldn't escape out the emergency exit door.  
  
My destination: Camp Green Lake. I would be shocked if there is actually a lake around here. So far it's all been desert. Anyway, Camp Green Lake is a juvenile correction facility, or so they call it. It's meant for boys, but when the judge told me that if I was a boy I could go to Camp Green Lake instead of jail, I punched him. I was in major shit for that, but the judge let me go to Camp Green Lake instead of jail, even though I was a girl. (*** I only use bad words in this story because I think it fits the character. There is no other reason. ***)  
  
I was sent to Camp Green Lake because I tried to steal a doll for this homeless girl I met on the street. Little did I know the doll I tries to steal was a very valuable porcelain doll that cost over $100. Oops?  
  
At Camp Green Lake the motto is 'Take a bad boy and make him dig holes all day in the hot sun will turn him into a good boy.' For me of course it's 'Take a bad girl and make her dig holes all day in the hot sun will turn her into a good girl.' I guess they'll have to make an exception for me.  
  
List of questions going through my head right now: What will it be like? Will I make friends, even though I'm the only girl? Will I maybe get a boyfriend? Why will we be digging holes? How big do the holes have to be? How hot can it be out there? Will I be made fun of because I'm a girl? Will I be made fun of because I don't have a last name, and don't know what my real first name is? Will I be made fun of at all? When do I get released?  
  
*** So, interesting first chapter? I'd very much appreciate reviews. This my first time doing this, so if I did anything wrong or against the rules, please tell me but no flames please. ***  
(***,***)= Author's Note 


	2. Camp Green Lake

Chapter 2: Camp Green Lake By: Readreadread  
  
By the time we actually got to Camp Green Lake, the handcuffs I was wearing were practically burning my skin, it was so hot. There's one of my questions answered: it is very, very, very hot here.  
  
When I got out of the bus I looked around and saw (guess what?) a lot of boys in orange. The guard that was on the bus led me into an air conditioned building! Halleluiah!  
  
The guard and I sat down, me across from this really scary looking dude wearing a cowboy hat and eating sunflower seeds. As I sat down he picked up a folder that I assumed was a file of some sort.  
  
"Tillie No-Last-Name, the first girl at Camp Green Lake," the dude said as he spit out a sunflower shell into a jar. "You're here because you stole a doll? You don't look like the kind of girl who would want a doll so badly you would try to steal one." He was sneering at me.  
  
"Hey, I tried to steal it to give it to this little girl I know," I said, defending myself. I tried to sneer back at him, but I'm sure I looked really stupid, because I could tell he was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Anyways, my name is Mr. Sir. Whenever you talk to me you will call me by my name," Mr. Sir said as he got up and opened a small refrigerator. From it he produced two Cokes. One for himself and one for the guard. "Get used to it Tillie," he said as if he read my mind. I was so thirsty!  
  
The guard went back to the bus as Mr. Sir led me to a different building. Inside were tons of shoes and orange. well orange clothes I guess. Mr. Sir looked at my feet, pulled a pair of black shoes off the shelf, and threw them on the floor. Then he threw an orange suit thing at me. Luckily I caught it.  
  
"You'll dig one hole each day. It's to be five feet deep and five feet wide. Your shovel will be your measuring stick. You will have two pairs of clothes, one for work, and one for relaxation. After three days your work clothes will be washed and your relaxing clothes will become your work clothes," Mr. Sir pretty much chanted. "Um, there's been a curtain set up in the corner of your tent for you to change in. You will be in D tent."  
  
(*** Thank you so much for reviewing!!! I'm really glad you like my story! If there's anything you want me to add or if you have any ideas for excitement or action or both for the story please tell me. Thanks for not doing flames! ***) 


	3. D Tent

Chapter 3: D Tent By: Readreadread Disclaimer: (Oops, I forgot it last chapter!) Louis Sachar made up most of this story.  
  
As I turned around to leave the building, a short man wearing high socks walked in. His hat made the tops of his ears fold down. I tried not to laugh.  
  
"Tillie, you may have done some bad things but that does not make you a bad person. I respect you Tillie," the short man said. "My name is Dr. Pendanski, but most of the boys around here call me Mom. You may also call me Mom if you want to."  
  
Mr. Sir rolled his eyes. "Just show her to her tent Pendanski," Mr. Sir said, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Fine, fine," Mom said as he walked out of the clothing building with me beside him. "He has been so cranky since he quit smoking."  
  
"Oh, and don't run away girl because we have the only water for 100 miles. Them buzzards would pick you clean by the third day," Mr. Sir warned as he too left the clothing building.  
  
"I won't run," I replied more to Pendanski than to Mr. Sir.  
  
"That's a good idea," Mom said as we walked into a large brown tent with the letter D on the door. "This is D Tent. D stands for diligence. I am your counselor. The rest of the D Tent boys should be in here in a few minutes. Your bed is the one in that corner, next to the curtain," Mom pointed to a bed in the right corner of the tent and turned around to leave. "Breakfast is served at 4:30.a.m. to avoid the hottest part of the day." He walked out of the tent.  
  
I closed the curtains around me and changed into an orange jumpsuit. As I finished I heard the boys coming in. They were all talking- loud. I heard them all sit on their beds, I heard the rustle of clothes as they changed, I heard a loud bump and I assumed one of them had fallen over.  
  
"Yo, guys, what's up with the curtain over there?" One of the boys said when he noticed the curtain.  
  
"I don't know, but it looks like we've got someone new in our tent," another boy said. "Check it out."  
  
At that moment I realized that my feet stuck out at the bottom of the curtain.  
  
"Hey you, behind that curtain, come on out," yet another boy said.  
  
I took a deep breath and slowly, slowly came out from behind the curtain. They all stared at me with wide eyes.  
  
(*** Review please! Do you like it so far? ***) 


	4. The Boys of D Tent

Chapter 4: The Boys of D Tent By: Readreadread Disclaimer: I didn't think up most of this.  
  
The boys of D Tent stared at me for the longest minute of my life. First at my hair. My long, auburn hair. Then to my absolute horror (*** I know this is kinda gross ***) one boy dared to let his eyes stray---to my chest!  
  
My eyes grew wide, and I marched up to that boy. "Hi. I'm Tillie," I said and smiled. Then I slapped him. "I wouldn't look at me like that if I were you," I replied to the startled look on his face. Not to mention the red mark on his cheek.  
  
Finally one boy dared to speak.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask why there is a girl in this tent," the boy said, positioning himself so there was a bed in between us. "I'm X-Ray. That's Armpit, Magnet, Squid, Zero, Caveman, and the guy you slapped over there is Zigzag," X-Ray said as he pointed at each boy when he said their name. "And you are.?"  
  
"I-I'm Tillie. Just Tillie," I replied, eyeing all the boys. Some were sitting on their cots, others on the floor, and there were some that were standing and, I hate this word, staring.  
  
"So, Tillie, what're you in for?" Squid asked.  
  
"Stealing," I replied simply.  
  
"Stealing what?" Squid continued. "Stealing a dress? No, maybe it was some make-up from Claire's? Oh, I know! You stole a doll! You wanted a little dolly so bad you just waltzed in."  
  
"Oh, shut up Squid! For your information, I did steal a doll, but it wasn't for me," I went on. "It was for a little girl I knew. It was going to be her Christmas present."  
  
"Aah, Tillie is so kind, and compassionate to her little girlie friends," Magnet said in a mocking voice.  
  
"Just leave her alone guys," Caveman came to my rescue. "Besides you know how it felt on our first day here. It's probably twice as difficult for her! Just lay off her. Come on let's go to bed."  
  
(*** Thank you reviewers! I need help. I can't think of a good nickname for Tillie to have. The only one I can think of is Girlie, but that doesn't sound right. What does OC stand for? You guys have used it in your reviews a couple of times but I don't know what it stands for. Please tell me!! I'm really, really, really glad you like my story. I am completely open to ideas, suggestions, etc. I spelled etc. wrong in the first chapter and I was afraid you thought it looked stupid. Please tell me if I should try to find a way to fix it! ***) 


	5. The First Hole

Chapter 5: The First Hole By: Readreadread Disclaimer: I didn't make up all of this.  
  
I woke up to the sound of a trumpet. It was way too early. I got dressed (behind the curtain of course). As we grabbed our shovels, Mr. Sir handed us cold waffles. They weren't very good.  
  
Then, as a group, with our shovels in hand (or over our shoulders), we walked out to where we were supposed to dig.  
  
There were so many holes! Ok, want to know my embarrassing moment for the day? Of course you do. We had been walking for awhile and I looked back to see how far we had gone. I hadn't stopped walking when I looked back, and before I realized that the boys were shouting at me to "look out!" and "turn around Tillie!", I fell into a hole. Five feet deep and five feet wide.  
  
"You're lucky there weren't any lizards in that hole," Caveman, or Stanley, said as he helped me out (I can't decide whether or not to call the boys by their nicknames). All the boys except Zero were sniggering.  
  
"Thanks," I whispered. I could almost feel myself blushing. Out of embarrassment. Just embarrassment.  
  
Where we were supposed to dig was just an empty space surrounded by holes as far as the eye could see. Mr. Sir steered me, by the arm, to an empty space.  
  
"This is where you'll dig," he said flatly.  
  
I put the blade of my shovel on the ground. I jumped on it and the blade sunk into the dirt. I looked at Mr. Sir. He looked surprised. I turned away and smiled.  
  
I'd had some experience digging. I used to always bury my home's "Mother's", or instructor's, (whatever you want to call it) stuff in the yard to irritate her. Nobody at the home liked Mother Connie.  
  
For some reason, as I dug in the hot sun, I remembered things. I remembered when the child welfare found out I was living in the streets. I remembered arriving at Henrick's Home for Girls. I remembered meeting Ristine. I remembered stealing that fateful doll. It felt like I remembered my whole life. It was kind of weird. I remembered when Mother Connie told me that my real first name started with an M.  
  
(***Sorry it took me so long. I was having a writer's block/lack of time. I've already started chapter 6, so hopefully it won't take as long for me to write it! ***) 


	6. Flashback: The Men in Black

Chapter 6: Flashback: The Men in Black By: Readreadread Disclaimer: I unfortunately did not make up everything in this story.  
  
Tillie huddled in a dark alley. There were a lot of men wearing black. Why were they chasing her?  
  
Tillie slid farther into the alley. One of the men in black had come closer to her then she was comfortable with. She just knew she couldn't trust these men. They were too scary looking to be trusted.  
  
Finally she heard their footsteps die away. Slowly, slowly, Tillie crept out of her hiding spot. She was careful to take the back way out, in case some of the men were still out there.  
  
As Tillie stepped out of the alley, the sun momentarily blinded her. When she could see again she realized that she had stepped into the area where the men in black had parked their cars.  
  
"Billy!" said one man.  
  
"Bob!" another one cried.  
  
"There she is!" they said in unison.  
  
Tillie ran. She ran back through the alley, out into the street, and back through another alley. She even ran in the front door of a bar, and out the back door. She got some weird looks for that from the people in the bar. It's not everyday a girl runs through the bar with the Child Welfare at her heels.  
  
The black-clad men were catching up. Tillie was getting tired. She ran into another alley. Dead end.  
  
The blacked clothed men surrounded her. Tillie didn't run very often, and she was getting very dizzy.  
  
"Re.remember." Tillie whispered as her body swayed. Then, Tillie slipped into complete and utter darkness.  
  
(*** You like? Thanks for all the reviews! Note: Flashback chapters will usually be short. ***) 


End file.
